Curse
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: Ketika sebuah kutukan menuntunmu menemukan jawaban atas takdirmu... Oneshoot HanKai, ff req untuk Novi... semoga suka. RnR please..


_**Curse**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Support cast:

Jessica Jung sebagai peri natal…

Pair: HanKai, Luhan as seme! Kai always uke!

Genre: Drama, fantasy, etc

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Chae cuma minjem nama mereka untuk dipakai dalam fanfic.

Summary: Ketika sebuah kutukan membantumu dalam menentukan takdirmu. Luhan dan Jongin. RnR please

_**DLDR, DON'T BASH… DILARANG PLAGIAT… **_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OOC, Crack pair, dan typo berhamburan…**_

Fanfic ini untuk adiknya Chae, _Novi_. Maaf menunggu terlalu lama

_Happy reading_

.

.

_**One-shoot**_

_**Chae present**_

.

.

"Hey, sebentar lagi bulan Desember kan?"

"Hm… Lantas?"

"Apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu saat aku bilang bulan Desember?"

"Hm… salju.. natal… _christmas tree_… santa claus… kado natal… rusa kutub… kidung natal… dan kue natal!"

"Ck. Pikiranmu makanan terus. Masih ada satu yang terlupakan…."

"Heh- memangnya apa yang belum kusebutkan?"

"Peri natal"

Peri natal- adalah sebuah dongeng yang terkenal. Diceritakan turun-temurun oleh para orang tua terhadap anaknya menjelang waktu tidur malam. Peri natal mengisahkan keberadaan makhluk kecil mungil yang ringan, memiliki sepasang sayang keperakan yang berkilauan, dengan paras cantik dan aura keibuan. Peri natal bukan hanya 1. Melainkan jutaan. Dan saat memasuki bulan Desember, peri natal akan menampakkan wujud aslinya di depan anak-anak terpilih serta mengabulkan 1 permintaan mereka.

"Kau itu sudah bukan murid TK atau Sekolah Dasar lagi Jongin. Berhentilah menganggap semua dongeng masa kecil itu nyata. Dongeng hanya pengantar tidur! Titik!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak percaya dongeng, ya sudah. Tidak perlu sampai membentakku dengan melotot begitu. Lagipula aku ini memang bukan anak TK atau Sekolah Dasar lagi Luhan..!"

"Nah itu- sadar diri sudah bukan bocah lagi kan?! Karena itu berhentilah membicarakan semua hal mengenai dongeng masa kecilmu terutama mengenai peri natal di depanku! Aku sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya Jongin!"

"Ck! Tapi Lu-"

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Jangan menatapku seperti puppy, Jongin! Kalau aku ini paman-paman mesum, mungkin aku sudah mendorongmu ke sudut dan melakukan yang iya-iya padamu"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan rusa kutub gila!"

Perkenalkan.

Namaku Xi Luhan. Seorang namja tulen dan manly dengan tampang jauh di atas rata-rata. Sebagian besar orang sering meragukan 'kelaki-lakianku' dikarenakan parasku yang lebih cocok disebut cantik daripada tampan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima panggilan cantik yang disematkan oleh hampir seluruh teman-temanku. Bahkan tak jarang ada namja lain yang menyatakan perasaannya dan memintaku menjadi uke-nya! O.O Hell! Demi mata bulat telurnya Kyungsoo, harga diriku seperti diinjak-injak. Luhan- si playboy tampan yang sering menggoda banyak namja manis dan yeoja cantik termasuk pihak uke?

Pihak yang selalu berada di bawah, yang wajahnya akan merona merah saat tersipu malu?

Ck. Rasa-rasanya duniaku akan segera kiamat jika membayangkannya!

Lama-lama aku terbiasa dengan predikat cantik itu. Selama satu-satunya orang terdekatku masih menganggapkui manly dan tidak ikut-ikutan memanggilku cantik, aku tidak akan peduli.

"YAKH XI LUHAN! Kau dengar tidak perkataanku tadi?", hoh bagus Luhan! Aku kembali dikagetkan dengan pekikan suara namja manis berkulit tan yang kini berdiri disampingku dengan wajah merenggut lucu sambil berkacak pinggang. Kedua alisku bertautan bingung. Sejujurnya aku tidak benar-benar mendengar semua perkataannya tadi.

"Hm- memangnya kau bilang apa tadi Jongin?", tanyaku ulang dengan selembut mungkin demi menghadapi-

"Anggap saja aku tidak berbicara!", ucapnya ketus sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkanku di belakangnya

Nah- benarkan?!

Jongin-ku merajuk…

"Jongin-ah… uri Jongin… mianhae…", teriakku lantang sambil berlari menyusulnya. Aku mengacuhkan semua pandangan orang banyak yang mungkin merasa terganggu dengan teriakanku barusan. Masa bodoh. Hal penting yang terbersit untukku saat ini adalah menghentikan acara 'mari merajuk' Jonginku ini. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa kalau diacuhkan Jongin meski hanya 1 menit saja,

Dia- Kim Jongin. Sahabat sedari kecil. Kedua orangtua kami sudah bersahabat lama sejak dulu dan bahkan bukan itu saja. Rumah kami pun letaknya bersebelahan dan kamar tidur pun saling berhadapan, Tak jarang jika sedang dilanda kebosanan, kami berdua akan saling mengunjungi satu sama lain. Setiap akhir pekan akan selalu kami habiskan berdua. Di Sekolah pun kami sering dikenal sebagai salah satu pasangan paling cocok.

Pasangan…

*deep sigh

Meski aku mencintainya, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya. Jongin itu- dia tipikal orang yang sangat tidak tertarik pada perasaan sayang, suka, apalagi cinta. Selama bersamanya pun namja kelewat manis dan imut itu tidak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan ketertarikannya pada orang lain. Memuji pun tidak pernah. Bahkan padaku sekalipun.

"Hey Jongin! Namja tinggi berambut pirang itu tampan yah.."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang pakai nomor punggung 00 itu. Dengar-dengar dia itu peranakan China Kanada, Namanya Wu Yifan, Bagaimana menurutmu? Tampan?"

"Hn"

"Kau ini! Nah kalau yang pakai baju no 94 itu, namanya Sehun. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin kan? Dia termasuk kategori namja populer di Sekolahnya"

"Hn"

"Oh yah Tuhan! Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa kau ucapkan selain'hn'? Aku seperti orang bodoh saja. Sudah capek-capek bicara panjang lebar malah ditanggapi 1 kata super pendek darimu!"

"Memangnya aku harus berkomentar apa Luhan? Dari tadi kau sibuk megoceh saja. Untuk apa memuji ketampanan mereka? Tidak ada gunanya kan? Atau.. jangan-jangan kau ini benar-benar berbelok menjadi uke yah?"

"MWO?! AKU SEME! S. E. M. E ! SEME! Justru kau yang lebih cocok menjadi uke, Jongin!"

"Iya-iya. Terserah apa katamu. Sensitif sekali. Tidak perlu sampai berteriak ngotot juga bisa kan Luhan? Tidak malu diperhatikan orang banyak?"

_**Luhan POV end **_

CTEK!

Sebuah perempatan imaginer kasar mata tampak berkedut-kedut kesal di pelipis Luhan saat mendengar pernyataan terakhir Jongin. Satu catatan tambahan darinya mengenai Jongin, namja manis itu polosnya seperti anak kecil. Saking polosnya Luhan serasa diuji mentalnya ketika berhadapan dengan namja berumur 17 tahun namun memiliki kepolosan anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Sabar.. sabar…

.

.

.

Malam berlalu dengan cepatnya, dan Luhan masih betah terjaga sambil menatap kamar Jongin yang letaknya saling berhadapan dengan kamarnya. Namja tan itu jelas sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya sejak tadi. Dilihat dari suasana kamarnya yang gelap tanpa sedikit pun pencahayaan sejak 2 jam lalu. Bagaimana Luhan tahu? Jawabannya sederhana. Karena memang sejak sore tadi namja China Ini tak beranjak satu langkah pun dari kegiatan ' mari menatap ' kamar Jongin.

"Dasar namja tidak peka!", rutuk Luhan disertai helaan napas panjang di akhir perkataanya.

"Andai saja dia tidak sedingin, sepolos, semisterius ini. Mungkin sudah sejak lama aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Hah- nasib mencintai namja sepertinya", lanjut Luhan putus asa. Ekor matanya melirik sejenak beberapa potret kebersamaan dirinya dengan Jongin yang tertata indah berjejer dalam bingkai ukir.

"Ayah juga aneh-aneh saja. Masa berniat membiarkanku dan Jongin melewatkan malam natal berdua di rumah saja? Dasar orang tua tidak waras! Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku tidak akan terbawa suasana nantinya! Bisa-bisa aku kelepasan dan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya! Yah Tuhan-", keluh Jongin frutasi sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Ck. Pikiranmu benar-benar mesum"_

"Yah aku tahu aku mesum. Lalu-", Luhan tertegun hebat ditengah-tengah ucapannya. Sepasang matanya membulat kaget menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Raut wajahnya memucat dan dengan gelisah Luhan menyapu seluruh sudut kamarnya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Lalu yang mengatainya 'mesum' tadi siapa?

Tidak mungkin Luhan sendiri kan?!

Sebelah tangan Luhan sontak berpindah mengelus tengkuknya. Sekujur tubuhnya seketika merinding, dan demi Monggu- anjing kesayangannya Jongin, Luhan sangat anti dengan segala hal berbau horror dan mistis.

"_Ehm!"_

Ada suara dehaman keras dan Luhan berani bersumpah. Suara dan dehaman tadi bukan hanya halusinasi sesaatnya. Semakin dia mencoba menyangkal, semakin terasa nyata, Tanpa sadar Luhan bergerak mungur secara teratur menjauhi balkon dan jendela kaca sebagai penyekatnya sehingga tanpa bisa dicegah punggung tegapnya menuruk tembok yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"_Yah kau namja jadi-jadian! Dasar tidak sopan! Kau melihat ke mana hah?"_

Baiklah. Kali ini justru kalimat panjang bernada marah yang meraung-meraung pada Luhan (?)

"Kau siapa? Berhenti menakutiku!", bentak Luhan kalap, berusaha menekan rasa takutnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Karena itu angkat wajahmu dan lihat padaku! Dasar manusia tidak tahu sopan santun!"_, cibir suara asing itu lagi. Entah keberanian darimana yang akhirnya mampu membuat Luhan mengabaikan sedikit rasa takutnya, mengangkat pandangannya yang sejak tadi terus saja tertuju pada lantai yang ditapakinya, dan detik berikutnya-

"WAAH! JONGIN! ADA TIKUS TERBANG!"

_**Brug**_

Luhan jatuh pingsan dengan tidak elitnya…

.

.

Kelopak mata Luhan mulai bergerak-gerak samar. Perlahan terbuka seluruhnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata bulat jernih yang gelisah.

"_Anyyeong…. Akhirnya kau bangun juga"_, Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya terbangun dari pingsan sesaatnya. Namja berkulit putih itu kembali dikejutkan dengan penampakan asing yang menjadi alasan ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Sekarang ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wujud dari suara asing yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau itu- sebenarnya apa?"

"_Kau memang tidak tahu sopan-santun. Seharusnya menggunakan kata tanya siapa dan bukan apa! Aku ini bukan barang kau tahu! Tadi kau pikir aku tikus kan? Masa meneriakiku tikus terbang? Dan lagi- pakai otakmu, sejak kapan tikus bisa terbang?"_, Luhan mengekeret ketakutan karena diomeli makhluk asing bersayap yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Matanya memicing tajam, mempertegas fokus penglihatannya,"Kau- mirip manusia", gumam Luhan pelan. Ekspresinya tadi bercampur antara heran dan takjup.

Makhluk aneh ini bahkan tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan tikus. Dia memiliki paras cantik jelita. Rambut cokelat gelapnya tergerai indah dan disampirkan pada bahu kanannya. Gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan panjang di atas lutut dan model kerah berbentuk V bertumpuk, membalut tubuhnya sempurna. Kesan anggun, kharismatik, dan modis akan langsung mendominasi pikiran orang banyak saat melihat gaya berbusananya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku sangat terkejut dengan pikir hantu- atau sejenisnya", jelas Luhan pelan dan takut-takut kalau makhluk di depannya yang sedang melayang-layang ini kembali murka dan meneriaki atau mengomelinya lagi.

"_Lupakan saja kejadian barusan. Namaku Jessica dan kau Luhan, kau adalah orang pilihan untukku"_, ujar makhluk kecil itu dengan tenang sembari menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang memasang wajah jelek karena lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan hal aneh.

_Orang pilihan? _

Otaknya lambat mencerna perkataan Jessica.

"Hm- maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Bisakah kau menjelaskan perkataanmu tadi dengan lebih detail?"

Jessica berdecak kesal menyadari lambatnya cara kerja otak namja di depannya ini_,"Aku Jessica. Kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk mengabulkan 1 permintaan dari orang yang terpilih. Dan kau- adalah orang beruntung itu. Jadi sekarang, cepat katakan permintaan apa yang paling kau inginkan? Aku akan mengabulkannya"_

"Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar penjelasanmu tadi dari Jongin. Hm-", Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan semangat,"Aku ingat! Penjelasanmu tadi sama dengan yang Jongin katakan padaku. Ia menceritakan kisah dongeng mengenai peri natal", ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"_Kau sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang mempercayai kisah dongeng",_ simpul Jessica yang langsung diangguki dengan cepat oleh Luhan.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya mengenai hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Non sense! Tidak ada peri natal yang akan memperlihatkan wujudnya saat memasuki bulan Desember. Apalagi mengenai permintaan yang akan dikabulkan olehnya. Cih lucu sekali. Kita hidup di dunia nyata….", cibir Luhan panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar mencurahkan pendapat dan pemikirannya mengenai kisah dongeng tak bermutu itu tanpa menyadari aura berbeda yang berkoar-koar di belakang Jessica.

"_Lalu menurutmu aku ini- ?",_ tanya Jessica balik dengan suara yang terkontrol tenang.

"Kau itu- ", Luhan mengantung jawabannya sebentar, mencari jawaban yang tepat bagi pertanyaan Jessica tadi,"Jangan bilang kau peri natal yang diceritakan Jongin?!", pekik Luhan.

Ia sendiri terkejut dengan perkiraannya tadi. Dengan cepat ia bergerak ke samping, menjaga jarak dari Jessica yang sepertinya sudah terlihat kesal menghadapi orang pilihannya untuk tahun ini.

"_Sayangnya-iya. Aku salah satu dari jutaan peri natal dan sialnya kenapa orang terpilih yang permintaannya harus kukabulkan justru kau!"_, Jessica meradang hebat_,"Dasar namja jadi-jadian",_ ejek Jessica pada akhirnya.

"Aku ini namja tulen!", bantahnya ngotot. Luhan saja sudah lupa dengan rasa takutnya pada Jessica.

Makhluk anggun itu menyunggingkan senyuman sinis_,"Kalau kau benar-benar namja tulen seperti pengakuanmu, buktikan padaku! Cukup dengan menyatakan perasaanmu pada namja manis yang kamarnya persis berhadapan denganmu. Bagaimana? Kau cukup berani mengakuinya?"_

Luhan yang mendengar tantangan Jessica terdiam beberapa lama. Dia mendesah pelan dan pasrah,"Andai saja aku memiliki cukup keberanian untuk itu"

Senyuman Jessica menguap entah kemana. Makhluk cantik itu menatap prihatin pada Luhan yang sudah putus asa dengan perasaannya.

"_Hey Luhan, kau percaya kutukan?"_, sebelas alis namja itu terangkat naik. Dia menatap bengong pada Jessica dengan mulut membentuk huruf O,"Aku tidak percaya sama sekali!", jawabnya pasti yang sepertinya sudah bisa diduga oleh Jessicca.

"_Kalau begitu- anggap saja ini sebagai perwujudan dari permintaanmu di bulan Desember ini. Kau yang tak percaya kutukan, bagaimana jika kutukan itu menuntunmu menemukan cinta sejatimu? Kau bisa mengetahui perasaan Jongin yang sesungguhnya padamu"_, baru saja Jessica menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba sekumpulan cahaya berwarna-warni berpendar dan menyelubungi tubuh Luhan seutuhnya….

"_Ini- adalah kutukanku untukmu… selamat berjuang… Luhan!"_

.

.

Jongin menghela napas tanpa henti hari ini. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya saat hari beranjak memasuki awal bulan Desember. Baru saja ia mendaratkan bokongnya di tempat duduknya, segerombolan namja manis dan yeoja lain langsung menghambur meneriaki namanya dengan lantang. Pagi harinya yang biasa Jongin lewati dengan aman sentosa kini berubah bising karena banyaknya suara yang berdengung di telinganya.

_Benar-benar keterlaluan… hariku rusak semua karena Luhan!_

Jelas saja Jongin merutuki sahabat sedari kecilnya itu. Namja China yang tak pernah absen berkeliaran di sisinya entah ada dimana saat ini. Setahu Jongin sejak kemarin sore orang tua Luhan berpamitan akan kembali ke China kurang lebih selama 2 minggu karena neneknya Luhan yang jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Sementara kedua orang tuanya pergi Luhan malah tidak ada rumah ketika pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Jongin memutuskan untuk menjemput Luhan di rumahnya.

Namja itu raib begitu saja. Tidak seperti biasanya. Padahalkan biasanya mau pergi ke mana saja Luhan selalu mengabari Jongin. Merinci dengan sangat detail dan sejelas-jelasnya tempat tujuan, waktu, dan siapa-siapa saja yang bersamanya. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengatakan alasan dan waktu kepulangannya. Berlebihan? Mungkin. Tapi itulah kebiasan mereka berdua sejak kecil. Kemana saja Luhan pergi dan apa yang ia lakukan, Jongin pasti tahu begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun, hari ini berjalan tidak semestinya. Jongin pergi ke sekolah sendirian.

Dan sekarang harus menghadapi para fansnya Luhan lagi!

"Jongin-ah… Luhan dimana? Jangan bilang dia bolos? A-tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin bolos dan membiarkanmu pergi ke sekolah sendirian. Atau jangan-jangan dia sakit?"

"Benarkah? Luhan kita sakit?"

"Yah Tuhan, lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Astaga- Jongin sudah muak dengan semua perkiraan-perkiraan dari para fans fanatiknya Luhan. Suasana hatinya sudah memburuk sejak tadi pagi dan kini diperparah dengan lengkingan dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kumpulan manusia kurang kerjaan ini. Kenapa Jongin sebut kurang kerjaan? Yah jelas karena mereka selalu saja mengekori kemana pun Luhan pergi dan selalu memasang telinga mereka seperti radar hanya untuk mengetahui kabar terbaru salah satu idola sekolah mereka. Tsk.

"Bisa kalian tutup mulut sebentar?", tanya Jongin dingin saat ia merasa batas kesabarannya hampir habis. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik suasana bising tadi berubah hening. Bahkan helaan napas pun tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Cukup satu orang yang bicara. Katakan apa mau kalian dan aku akan mengatakannya langsung pada Luhan. Dia sedang ada urusan karena itu tidak hadir di sekolah", para fans fanastik Luhan saling berpandangan mata memberi signal mengenai siapa gerangan yang akan berbicara pada Jongin. Akhirnya seorang yeoja berpipi gempal berambut pendek seleher memberanikan diri maju. Jongin yang menyadari yeoja itu sebagai perwakilan dari para fans fanatiknya Luhan langsung menatapnya lekat,"Begini sunbae, sebenarnya kedatangan kami hari ini untuk mengajak Luhan sunbae merayakan hari ulang tahunku dan juga malam natal sekolah nanti. Karena itu-", Jongin sudah bia menebak dari awal pikiran para kumpulan manusia kurang kerjaan ini.

Lagi-lagi terulang setiap tahunnya.

Luhan itu sangat populer di sekolah. Entah di kalangan namja atau yeoja. Sifatnya yang supel dan mudah bergaul yang membuatnya cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru sekalipun sehingga banyak orang yang berkumpul dimana saja Luhan berada. Namja China itu seperti magnet. Dia selalu menjadi pusat kerumunan. Dan seperti sebuah keharusan, setiap tahun menjelang natal Luhan akan mendapatkan tumpukan tinggi berbagai macam undangan yang meminta kehadirannya.

Jongin mengangguk sekali,"Akan aku sampaikan. Dan kapan kau berulang tahun?"

Yeoja berpipi gempal itu sedikit terhenyak mendapat pertanyaan balik dari Jongin,"Hari ini sunbae", jawabnya takut-takut dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Angkat kepalamu", ucapnya datar dan saat perintahnya dituruti Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman simpul untuk yeoja tersebut,"Selamat ulang tahun"

Para fans fanatiknya Luhan kompak menahan nafas dan lengkingan suara mereka saat mendapati senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah sunbae yang terkenal sulit didekati itu. Hampir saja mereka berfangirling –ria karena menyaksikan pemandangan langka yang entah kapan akan terulang lagi. Sial! Mereka benar-benar buta. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin yang jauh lebih manis dan imut dibandingkan Luhan. Tak salah memang kalau Luhan tak pernah jauh dari Jongin. Tanpa namja tan itu sadari, para fans fanatiknya Luhan secara mengejutkan berubah menjadi fans fanatiknya juga. Dan hal itu hanya terjadi kurang dari 15 menit. Rekor terbaru terpecahkan!

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 10 menit berlalu, bibir merah sensual itu mengerucut imut, menumpahkan umpatan dan makian sebagai bentuk kekesalan hatinya yang telah ditelantarkan oleh Luhan selama hampir seharian ini. Setiap jam sampai detik ini, Jongin tidak pernah absen mengutak-atik ponselnya untuk menelpon atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan kosong berharap kalau Luhan akan mengabarinya balik. Namun sayangnya, selama itu pula tak ada balasan dari Luhan. Sungguh menyebalkan. Dan kini Jongin harus terpaksa berjalan pulang sendirian seusai sekolah.

"Dasar rusa kutub sialan! Awas saja kau!", umpatnya resah sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil ataupun tumpukan salju yang menghalangi jalannya. Namja manis tersebut menghembuskan napasnya panjang ketika menyadari ia berada tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai ke rumahnya.

Mata bulatnya menatap lekat rumah bertingkat 2 itu. Terlalu sepi. Tanpa harus berteriak memanggil nama Luhan pun Jongin tahu kalau namja China itu sedang tidak berada di sana.

"Meong…. Meong"

Jongin membatalkan niatnya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Telinganya mendengar suara kucing yang berasal dari sekitar halaman rumah sahabat kecilnya itu meski ukuran halamannya tidak terlalu luas.

_Sejak kapan Luhan memelihara kucing?, batin Jongin kebingungan_

"Meong…"

Kalau didengar dengan seksama, sumber suara itu seharusnya tidak terlalu jauh dari tenpat Jongin berdiri saat ini. Akhirnya dengan berjongkok, Jongin mengobrak-abrik tumpukan salju yang ada di dekatnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan tebal.

"Meong… meong.."

"Hey kucing… kau ada dimana?", tanya Jongin bingung. Gerakan tangannya yang menyapu rata tumpukan salju berhenti sesaat ketika matanya menangkap tumpukan salju yang lebih menggunung di pojok tembok yang memagari halaman rumah Luhan.

"Hey kucing kau di dalam?"

"Meong…"

Wajah Jongin berbinar cerah saat mendapati seekor kucing berbadan bulat gempal dengan bulu-bulu lebat berwarna putih layaknya salju dan mata cokelat bercahaya sedang menatapnya balik.

"Imutnya.. wuah… kasihan kau sendirian. Pulang denganku yah", kucing itu pun digendong Jongin dengan erat, mendekapnya di depan dada. Namja manis itu berlari kecil menuju rumahnya.

"_Namja ini memang benar-benar manis. Bukan cuma parasnya. Dia juga baik sekali…"_, puji Jessica yang kala itu bertengger di bahu Jongin.

"_Diam kau peri jadi-jadian!"_, amuk Luhan yang ternyata menjelma menjadi kucing yang digendong Jongin.

"_Tsk. Dasar pemarah. Seharusnya kau bersyukur atas jasa siapa -sekarang ini kau bisa digendong dan dipeluk erat oleh namja manis yang diam-diam kau sukai. Ck. Bersabarlah… hanya beberapa jam saja kok… "_

"_Tetap saja aku tidak terima! Kenapa harus kucing sih?!"_

"_Tidak lucu kalau aku mengutukmu menjadi rusa kutub"_

"_Tapi tetap saja-"_

"_YAKH!"_

"_HOY PERI GAGAL!"_

Luhan menciut seketika saat mendapati lirikan tajam dari Jessica_,"Panggil namaku dengan benar kalau tidak aku akan mengutukmu menjadi seekor kucing kampung berpenyakitan. Mau?!"_, ancam peri cantik itu sadis.

_"Baiklah"_, gumam Luhan pelan. Lebih baik menyerah daripada harus melawan dan berakhir dengan kutukan yang lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan sekarang ini,_"Aku baru tahu ada peri yang sensitif sepertimu. Nah Jessica noona- bisa katakan padaku apa alasanmu mengutukku menjadi seekor kucing? Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku sebagai orang pilihanmu atau hanya untuk menyiksaku? Kenapa kisah nyata peri natal tidak sesuai dengan dongengnya yah?"_

Jessica memilih mengabaikan perkataan panjang lebar orang pilihannya dan memperhatikan gerak gerik namja berparas manis yang sekarang ini sibuk mondar-mandir mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Sehelai syal merah rajutan panjang berhasil didapatkannya. Kemudian ia bergerak mendekati ranjangnya dimana kucing malang itu sedang berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau pasti sudah terlalu lama berkeliaran di luar. Tubuhmu gemetar tadi. Sekarang bagaimana? Sudah hangat? Syal merah ini hasil rajutanku sendiri. Kau suka?"

"Meong….", kucing malang itu nampaknya suka dengan syal merah yang Jongin berikan padanya.

"_Aku tak tahu kalau Jongin bisa merajut…"_

"_Pada dasarnya kau memang tidak tahu terlalu banyak mengenai Jongin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang mengetahui semuanya tentangmu. Kau saja yang tidak peka!"_

"_Apa maksudmu aku tidak peka?"_

"_Dibandingkan ketidakpekaanku, Jongin jauh jauh jaauuhhh lebih tidak peka dengan perasaanku"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Wuaah Jongin ganti baju!"_, teriak Jessica histeris sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Namja manis itu rupanya sedang mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah.

"_Tubuhnya bagus…"_

"_YAKH PIKIRANMU JOROK!"_

"Sudah merasa lebih baik kucing manis?"

"Meong…"

"_Yah Tuhan- jantungku tidak kuat…."_, jerit Luhan dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya. Untung saja ia sedang dalam sosok kucing malang yang terbuang sehingga tidak perlu malu karena ketahuan terpesona dengan paras Jongin yang sekarang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Namja manis itu kini berbaring tengkurap di samping Luhan,"Kenapa kau bisa ada di halaman rumahnya Luhan? Kau tidak mungkin hewan peliharaannya kan? Dia itu kan lebih suka anjing daripada kucing…"

"_Tentu saja aku lebih suka anjing daripada kucing"_

"_Yah yah… kau menyukai hal yang disukai Jongin… "_

"_Begitulah.."_

"_Kalau Jongin dan anjing.. kau lebih suka mana?"_

"_Jongin"_

"_Lebih cinta mana?"_

"_Jongin"_

"_Menurutmu kalau pertanyaan yang sama aku tujukan pada Jongin, kira-kira apa jawabannya?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku penasaran. Antara kau dan anjing, mana yang akan dipilih Jongin? Kau tidak ingin tahu?"_

"_Tidak perlu kau tanyakan pun aku tahu. Jongin lebih memilih anjing… dia itu kan penyuka hewan"_

"_Benarkah? Kau itu selain tidak peka, ternyata cepat sekali yah menyimpulkan sesuatu? Kita tidak pernah tahu apa isi hati orang lain. Sebaik apapun kita mengenalnya. Kita tidak mungkin mengetahui orang lain luar dan dalam. Itulah faktanya"_

"Kau kuberi nama Lulu saja bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Meong…"

"Benar kau menyukai nama itu? Wuahhah… kau imut sekali..", Jongin mengangkat tubuh gempal Lulu, menciumnya penuh sayang… dan memeluknya erat membuat hewan itu menggeliat kecil,"Aku memberikan nama itu karena kau ku temukan di halaman rumahnya sahabat kecilku, Luhan. Kau kenal?"

"Meongg.."

"Mata Luhan itu sepertimu. Bulat berbinar. Bercahaya. Mata yang indah. Matamu tidak seperti mata kucing lain yang tajam menakutkan. Entah kenapa saat melihat matamu, bayangan Luhan langsung bertumbukan"

"_Wah wah wah… dia sampai tahu kemiripan matamu dalam sosok Lulu dan Luhan"_

Jessica ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sosok manusia pilihannya yang keras kepala dan pembangkang serta bermulut pedas berubah menjadi anak yang patuh saat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Meski tidak melihatnya dari dekat peri cantik itu tahu jelas kalau Luhan dibuat tak berkutik karena pesona Kim Jongin.

"Luhan tidak menghubungiku. Seharian ini dia tak bisa dihubungi... kau tahu dia dimana?"

Lulu terdiam memandangi ekspresi Jongin,"Aku mencemaskannya. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya… Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Menghilang tiba-tiba"

Oh shit!

Luhan ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok mendengar perkataan Jongin. Namja manis ini sungguh-sugguh mengkuatirkannya. Luhan juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua yang terjadi sejak semalam entah kenapa masih saja terasa seperti mimpi. Dia tidak pernah ingin membuat wajah manis orang yang dicintainya berubah sendu dan mendung. Luhan benci karena dirinya adalah penyebab Jongin bersedih.

"_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa bebas dari kutukan ini Jess?!"_

Peri cantik itu tersenyum manis. Baru saja Luhan membuka mulutnya bertanya, tiba-tiba peri itu sudah berada di depannya... melayang-layang dengan sepasang sayap keperakannya….

"_Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi kucing manis…"_

"_Aish -berhenti membuatku tampak bodoh disini! Aku sungguh tidak ingin membuat Jongin cemas! Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya sosokku kembali seperti semula.."_

"Hey Lulu- aku merindukan Luhan…"

Jantung Luhan berdetak sangat cepat saat Jongin mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sepasang mata bulat berbinar yang polos itu nampak sayu, sepertinya Jongin mengantuk. Dan sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, Jongin memberikan kecupan kecil pada Lulu,"Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya saat aku bangun nanti. Selamat tidur Lu…"

.

.

.

"Selamat tidur juga… _my princess_", Luhan mengecup lama kening Jongin yang tertutupi poni rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Dengan hati-hati ia membalik posisi tidur Jongin yang tengkurap menjadi terlentang, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru laut sampai leher. Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah kembali normal tepat di samping Jongin. Menyelipkan sebelah tangannya sebagai alas kepala namja manis itu dan satunya lagi berada di pinggang rampingnya.

Keduanya tertidur lelap…

.

.

.

_**Beberapa jam kemudian….**_

"Engh…", lenguh Jongin malas-malasan. Kedua kelopak matanya masih terpejam tapi tak berapa lama alisnya bertautan bingung saat merasakan beban asing yang menimpa tubuhnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada bagian pinggangnya. Sesungguhnya Jongin masih amat sangat mengantuk. Cuaca yang begitu dingin dan sepinya keadaan rumah justru membuat namja manis ini semakin betah berlarut-larut dalam tidur cantiknya.

"Egh,,, eh-", Jongin memblalak kaget saat membuka matanya dan mendapati sebidang dada berada di depannya, dengan napas hangat yang menderu teratur menerpa wajahnya dan beban nyata di pinggangnya.

"Lu? Kau-kah itu?", lirih Jongin pelan tanpa mendonggakkan kepalanya.

"Hem… ini aku. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?", Luhan ternyata menjawabnya dengan serak. Maklum saja mereka berdua kan memang baru bangun dari tidur.

"Kau kemana saja rusa kutub gila?!"

Jongin benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan tingkah Luhan yang menghilang seenaknya dan muncul kembali di dalam kamarnya, di atas ranjangnya sambil memeluknya erat dan justru tertawa geli mendengar umpatan kesalnya. Namja manis itu tak menolak saat Luhan menariknya lebih erat sampai keduanya menempel, bahkan ketika sebelah tangannya yang tadi berada di pinggang Jongin justru berpindah dan menarik dagu Jongin ke atas.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dengan menghilang sehari saja apa kau akan merindukanku atau tidak?", Jongin ingin sekali memalingkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang menatapnya penuh arti. Tapi sayangnya kekuatan tangan Luhan cukup untuk membuat Jongin tetap tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun sehingga dengan mudahnya Luhan bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir penuh Jongin.

Jongin dengan ragu membalas ciuman lembut Luhan. Ditambah lagi dengan jarak keduanya yang hampir tak bercelah ini memungkinkannya untuk dapat mencium wangi parfum lembut Luhan yang sangat maskulin. Oh Tuhan, rasanya Jongin ingin memberhentikan waktunya bersama Luhan saat ini.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi-", Jongin terpaksa menelan kekecewaan ketika Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, "Kau merindukanku seharian ini?"

Jongin menunduk malu. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jongin sendiri bingung apa ia harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya atau tidak? Tapi konsekuensinya jika ia ierkata jujur, ia harus siap-siap menahan malu yang amat sangat. Tapi kalau berbohong pun sepertinya percuma. Luhan pasti bisa memancingnya untuk berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Kau janji tidak akan menertawaiku yah?"

Luhan mengangguk pasti sambil jari-jemarinya bergerak menyingkirkan poni-poni yang menutup kening namja manis di dalam pelukannya,"Aku merindukanmu rusa kutub bodoh!", dan namja China itu tergelak sesaat kemudian tertawa geli. Jongin benar-benar merindukannya meski di akhir kalimatnya tetap saja mengumpati dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Kali ini giliran Jongin yang dibuat cengo, menatap Luhan lekat dan mata yang mengerjap imut,"Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat..", sebuah ciuman lembut di kening Jongin berhasil Luhan berikan,"Dan aku mencintaimu… bukan perasaan sebagai seorang sahabat atau tetangga. Aku mencintaimu Jongin… sangat mencintaimu.…"

Untaian kalimat terakhir berhasil diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis dan dalam yang Luhan berikan pada bibir merah Jongin.

"Dan kau bagaimana? Kau mencintaiku Kim Jongin?"

Ugh- rasanya Jongin ingin melemparkan bakiak pada paras menawan Luhan yang sedang memamerkan seringaiannya. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Oksigen disekitar Jongin pun mendadak menipis dan membuatnya susah bernapas.

"Aku-"

Seringaian Luhan makin melebar,"Aku apa?", pancingnya dengan nada jahil

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh", ucap Jongin cepat dan langsung melesatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Luhan yang terkekeh geli. Jongin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han saja kalau begini caranya. Ketahuan merindukan Luhan dan sekarang justru mengakui perasaannya pada sahabatnya sendiri. Oh yah ampun- mengenai ciuman tadi. Itu first kiss-nya Jongin dan sialnya- aarghh.. Jongin sungguh tak punya muka di depan Luhan lagi.

"Angkat wajahmu", perintah Luhan yang diikuti Jongin dengan canggung. Jongin terpaku saat mendapati Luhan yang menatapnya dalam. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka lagi. Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini Luhan memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Jongin. Mengulumnya, menjilatnya, mengecupnya, dan kembali melumatnya. Bibir atas dan bawah Jongin tak luput dari itu semua.

Perlahan Luhan bergerak menindih tubuh Jongin tanpa sekalipun melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Ia membawa bibir Jongin ke sela-sela bibirnya, kedua tangannya yang berpindah di sisi samping kepala Jongin, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak menimpa tubuh Jongin yang berada di bawahnya.

"Egh.. Lu", Jongin melenguh dalam ciumannya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Wajahnya sukses memerah hebat. Lenguhan Jongin makin keras saat lidah Luhan menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, bermain-main dengan lidahnya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Ciuman dalam itu kemudian bergerak turun… menyusuri dagu dan leher Jongin. Luhan benar-benar berniat mematenkan kepemilikannya terhadap Jongin.

"Kau- bagaimana bisa kau seterampil ini dalam berciuman hah?!", amuk Jongin disela-sela helaan napasnya yang sedikit tersenggal akibat ciuman panjang dan dalam yang Luhan berikan. Namja manis itu menatap tajam Luhan meminta penjelasan namun namja China itu justru mengabaikannya dan memilih menghapus jejak saliva yang berada disekitar bibir Jongin.

"Aku belajar dari film yang ku nonton sayang. Kau orang pertama yang kucium. Yang tadi itu juga adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak mungkin mencium orang lain yang tidak kucintai. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau yang akan kucium. Bukan yang lain. Arraseo?", Jongin terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Luhan dengan ekspresi serius yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Lalu kau kemana tadi? Seharian ini aku sendirian berhadapan dengan fans fanatikmu..", rajuk Jongin dengan kedua lengannya yang bergerak memeluk Luhan yang masih menindihnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidung mereka berdua,"Aku tertidur di rumah. Kau tidak lihat pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini baby"

Namja manis itu mengangguk sekali saat menelisik pakaian rumah yang Luhan kenakan,"Oh yah aku tadi memungut kucing dan dia- eh kucingnya mana?", Jongin kebingungan dengan keberadaan kucing malang yang tadi dipungutnya yang sekarang tidak ada di ranjangnya lagi. Hanya sehelai syal merah yang tergeletak.

"Kucing? Sejak aku menggendongmu dan menyelimutimu tidak ada kucing baby. Kau bermimpi mungkin…", ucap Luhan sambil mengambil syal merah itu dari Jongin,"Syal ini buatanmu sendiri?, tanya Luhan yang diangguki lemas oleh Jongin,"Mungkin aku memang bermimpi", gumam Jongin yang masih bisa didengar Luhan. Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah saat mendengar gumaman lemah Jongin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lulu yang dipungut Jongin adalah Luhan. Kalau Lulu masih ada di kamar Jongin, tidak mungkin ada Luhan disini. Benarkan?

Luhan terkesiap kaget saat syal merah itu direbut kembali oleh Jongin,"Yang ini sudah tidak bersih lagi. Aku membuatnya banyak. Dan ini syal untukmu-", raut wajah Luhan sungguh tak terkontrol ketika Jongin melilitkan syal berwarna biru pada lehernya. Hangat… dan nyaman… rajutannya juga rapi dan halus…

"Lebih cepat dari semestinya sih tapi syal itu adalah hadiah natal dariku. Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan"

Pertahanan Luhan rontok seketika saat senyuman manis Jongin membuat tubuhnya bergejolak. Tanpa aba-aba ia menindih Jongin yang menatapnya horror,"Yah mau apa kau rusa gila?!, pekik Jongin keras.

"Membuat anak denganmu baby….", jawab Luhan enteng

Dan yang terdengar dari kamar Jongin hanyalah suara teriakan, umpatan, derit ranjang, dan desahan serta lenguhan…

Mari kita tinggalkan kegiatan panas mereka berdua…

.

.

.

"_Tsk. Dasar! mesum sekali sih orang pilihanku itu… Ck. Selamat berbahagia.. Xi Luhan.. Kim Jongin… Kutukanmu selesai sampai di sini…"_

.

.

.

END

.

.

Novi, bagaimana oneshoot yang Chae eonnie janjikan? Bagus gak? Chae eon udah ngubah ini berkali-kali sih. Dan readers lainnya... berminat review? :)

Sesi wawancara Luhan dan Chae:

L: Kenapa kucing?

C: Karena Chae alergi dan gak suka kucing!

L: Kenapa HanKai?

C: Ini ff req dari adeknya Chae.

L: Kenapa latarnya natal?

C: Karena Chae suka natal... dan sebentar lagi natal.. Suka-suka Chae donk

L: Kenapa perinya Jessica noona?

C: Kenapa? Gak suka? Dia eonnie kesayangannya Chae

L: Gak kok. Disini Jessica noona sadis banget karekternya.

C: Bodoh

L: Bakal buat oneshoot HanKai lagi gak?

C: Gak tahu ah. Mungkin

Sekian...

with lOVE

Chae, Yifan, Jongin, Jessica, IKON


End file.
